Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems use remotely located services to accomplish a variety of different things. The remotely located services, for instance, can provide remote data storage for a client.
A cloud service provider that provides such a service generally stores customer data remotely from the premises of the customer and provides one or more services relative to the data. Examples of such cloud services include remote file storage and sharing, electronic mail, hosted applications, etc.
For many customers of the cloud services, such as corporations or other organizations, sensitive and/or confidential information may be stored remotely from the corporation's physical facility. Thus, for some customers of the cloud service, it is important that access to any of the customer's data be strictly controlled. For instance, it may be that customers of cloud services wish to have visibility into actions taken on their content, and wish to have control over access to their content in the cloud, in order to trust the cloud service provider.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.